A Reason to Live
by Shojin Takaru
Summary: Chapter 8 up! A mysterious stranger arrives at the dojo and seems to be a former student of Kaoru's father. Kenshin is sorting out his feelings for Kaoru. Some KK!
1. Just and Ordinary Day?

(A/N: This is my first RK fic so, don't be surprised if it sucks. Onegai.read and review. If you have nothing nice to say, just don't say anything. I don't take flames too well.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. Don't sue me.I'm a poor 16-year old high school student. Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Just an Ordinary Day?  
  
It is a normal day at the Kamiya dojo; Kenshin is quietly washing the laundry. Ayame and Suzume play with each other and run around the rurouni chanting, "Nice and clean! Nice and clean!"  
  
Kenshin looks up from his chore to look up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful day today, de gozaru. The sun is shining and it looks like it will be a quiet day today de gozaru."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin directs his attention to the other side of the dojo where the crash came from. Kenshin sees Yahiko fleeing from the wrath of a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YAHIKO-CHAN!! YOU BROKE ANOTHER VASE AND NOW YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO GET A BEATING!!!" Kaoru yells running like mad after Yahiko.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU BUSU!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW IT AT ME!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE TERRIBLE AIM!!!" Yahiko hollers back at the fuming Kaoru.  
  
The two continue to yell and scream at each other as they round the corner of the dojo. Kenshin sighs, "Oro..I guess I spoke too soon, de gozaru yo." Kenshin begins to wash the second load of laundry as Sanosuke walks in toward him.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. From all the yelling I guess Yahiko just pissed off Jou-chan again," Sano leans against the wall of the dojo adjacent to Kenshin.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're here Sano, de gozaru yo? Or are you just here for the food, de gozaru yo?"  
  
"Nope, I'm just here for the food. So.is it time to chow down yet Kenshin?"  
  
"Anou.Sessha has to go to buy food at the marketplace after the laundry, so you'll have to wait a while de gozaru yo." Sano frowns for a moment but lightens up. "Eh.I guess I could wait." After a brief period of silence, "Hey Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looks up into Sano's face, "Yes Sano, what is it, de gozaru yo?"  
  
Sano crouches down and whispers, "Did you propose to Jou-chan yet?"  
  
"ORO?!" Kenshin's face is beet red and he starts to scrub fiercely at the cloth in this hands, "Iie.Sessha has not brought up the subject to Kaoru- dono, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Why the hell not, it's as good a time as any. Besides, I doubt Jou-chan will wait forever for you to ask."  
  
"Anou.I know that, demo.demo.sessha is tainted the blood of many and to ruin Kaoru-dono with my dark past is the ultimate sin, de gozaru yo. Sessha is unworth." Sano pounds Kenshin to the ground.  
  
"Cut the crap about being an unworthy fool.I'm getting sick and tired of that speech."  
  
"ORORORORORORORORORO."  
  
Sano stops pummeling Kenshin into a pulp and walks toward the door, "I'm gonna go gamble until dinner. Think about it Kenshin.time won't wait for you. Time waits for no one."  
  
After Sano leaves, Kenshin returns to the laundry turning over his thoughts over the delicate subject. "You are right Sano, but sessha is not ready, de gozaru yo."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Busu, I can't believe you cooked today. You should know by now that your food can actually kill people. I'm still amazed that I haven't keeled over from the horrible stench yet." Yahiko makes a disgusted face and fakes gagging noises to prove his point, but abruptly gets hit on the head with Kaoru's bokken.  
  
"If you don't like what's on the dinner table then fine by me, you can starve for all I care!" Kaoru yelled as she repeated whacked Yahiko on the head.  
  
"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, your food is delicious, de gozaru yo. Can we please take our seats and eat dinner in peace, de gozaru yo?"  
  
"Man Kenshin, I can't believe you can stomach this stuff and actually say it tastes good," Sano immediately gets punishment more or less from a furious Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin chuckled in amusement and was about to reach for some undistinguishable-looking piece of food. A knock was heard at the door. Kenshin reached for his sakabatou and gripped the hilt tightly. * Onegai.don't let it be another psycho after my head. * He was about to head for the dojo's wooden doors, but Kaoru beat him to it first.  
  
"Anou.Kaoru-dono, it might not be safe for you to."  
  
"Don't be silly Kenshin, I'll be fine."  
  
Nevertheless, Kenshin stayed close behind Kaoru ready to attack any unwelcome assailant from hurting his precious Kaoru-dono. Kaoru eased open the door enough to stick her head out of it. She saw a man adorned in a brown tattered cloak with dark flecks and spots on it. His face was shadowed and Kaoru couldn't help but shudder from the cold aura emanating from the stranger.  
  
"Y-Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru was barely audible and Kenshin was mentally pacing back and forth try to decide whether to hear the guy out or hack him to pieces.  
  
"Yes. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Kamiya dojo, is it not?" Kaoru nodded, noticing that the voice sounded quite young, but undoubtedly mature.  
  
"May I ask if Kamiya-sensei is in at the moment? It is imperative that I speak to him."  
  
Kaoru was a bit confused, "Anou.I'm the owner of this dojo.so I do not know who you are referring to."  
  
"Gomenasai, I was referring to my sensei Kamiya Koshijiro," Kaoru's heart clenched at the mention of her father's name. (Is that his name, I'm not really sure so could someone confirm me on that.)  
  
"My father's not here, he died a long time ago." She looked down as tears begin to form in her eyes.  
  
The cloaked stranger took a step back in surprise, "Gomenasai, I didn't know. My apologies for bringing up painful memories. It's been fourteen long years since I my separation from my hometown and I hoped to seek a favor from Kamiya-sensei, but seeing that he is no longer present I guess it is time for me to leave."  
  
"Matte" Kaoru calls out stopping the stranger in his tracks, "it's very late now and you are welcome to stay here for the night since you are an acquaintance of my father."  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu. I am very grateful for your hospitality. I would like it very much if I could stay." Kaoru steps aside to allow the stranger in and Kenshin did the same although he was still staring at the newcomer with great suspicion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first chapter. Send in your reviews and please don't flame me too much. Comments, suggestions, etc. are welcome. Sayonara.Until next we meet. 


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

(A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a LONG time. I was busy with schoolwork and stuff so I really didn't have the time to write-up the chapter and update it. So if you don't see me update too quickly, I'm probably doing homework. In the summer updates will be more frequent unless I have summer school or decide to take up playing basketball. And yes, I heard your complaints about the "de gozaru yo" thing and I will cut down on it. Actually I ended every sentence with "de gozaru yo" because my cousin said that there were so few fics that she read that actually used that phrase and I guess it's my way of making it up to her for all the times she missed that phrase. Alright, enough of my ramblings on with this chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, don't sue me. I'm in the process of learning TKD so if you even think of trying I'll kick your arses.  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Stranger  
  
A rigid silence hung in the atmosphere at the dinner table when the stranger seated himself to join the group for dinner. Everyone sat in a tense manner wondering what the stranger's motives were for coming to the dojo. Kaoru placed a bowl of rice in front of the stranger who still had his face cloaked from view.  
  
"Gomen ne for my rudeness," the stranger decided to shatter the silence, "I haven't introduced myself yet."  
  
They all focused their attention on the stranger waiting anxiously for the moment of truth. (A/N: if it could be called that.)  
  
"Watashi wa Katsumura Jin," (A/N: Last name is addressed first.) He took off the cloak and placed it next to him revealing light yellow hair and pale blue-gray eyes. They all gasped (sorta) at the youth and relaxed a little until they noticed the katana and kodachi at the belt of the young man's hakama.  
  
Kaoru stared into Jin's eyes, "It is against the law to carry swords in the Meiji era."  
  
"Sou ka.if I knew," he glances at Kenshin and his sakabatou then returns his gaze back to Kaoru, "I would say the same to your friend as well."  
  
"Yes, he does carry a sword, but it's a sakabatou and he uses it to protect people," Kaoru defend.  
  
"Aa," Jin closed his eyes in assessment, "but it does not change the fact that it's a sword no matter how noble you make it seem, the other side of the blade can still be used to kill, right Battousai?"  
  
Kaoru looked down at the floor while Kenshin flinched visibly at the mention of that name. "Anou, sessha do not go by that name anymore de gozaru yo. And how did you know who sessha was?"  
  
"I have my ways of finding information," Jin answered.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her momentary daze. "Forgive me, we haven't really introduced ourselves to you."  
  
"Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru," she said and then pointed to Kenshin, "This is Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Myojin Yahiko." Yahiko announced proudly.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke." Sano pointed his thumb toward his chest in a cocky manner.  
  
Suddenly a large grumbling sound echoed throughout the room. Everyone searched for the origin of the strange sound and looked at a slightly pink Jin.  
  
"Anou.Gomenasai, its been five days since I've last eaten a decent meal and I guess I'm pretty much starving." Jin explained still trying to hold a poker face.  
  
"FIVE DAYS?!" The group exclaimed as Jin sweatdropped slightly.  
  
"Well go ahead and help yourself to the food, don't hold back on our account!" Kaoru yelled shoving onto Jin's bowl urging him to finish every grain of rice.  
  
After dinner.  
  
"That food was delicious Kamiya-san," Jin smiled making his complexion a little more color.  
  
"I can't believe he ate everything. The food's terrible and yet he still likes it." Sano made a face of disbelief.  
  
"Well, five days of starvation could do that to a guy you know." Yahiko casually said out loud. They both were immediately whacked upside the head.  
  
As the battle raged on in the background Kenshin decided to strike up a friendly conversation with Jin. "So Jin-dono, you mentioned that Tokyo was your hometown fourteen years ago. You speak perfect Japanese and sessha was wondering if any of your parents were gaijin."  
  
"Iie, both of my parents are of Japanese nationality." Jin drank some of the green tea that Kenshin prepared.  
  
"It is very rare to see Japanese people with blond hair, did you dye your hair?" (A/N: I don't know if they dyed their hair back then so just play along k?) Kenshin also took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Iie, this is my natural hair color." Jin turned his head to watch the brawl and smiled at their expense.  
  
Kenshin looked a bit perplexed and continued to question, "Did your parents have blond hair?"  
  
Jin looked at Kenshin and his expression saddened a bit, "I'm afraid I don't remember very much about them, but I do believe that my otou-san had black hair and my okaa-san had dark brown hair."  
  
"Aa.Sou ka." Kenshin closed his eyes to think. 'How can that be? Oh well, I won't question any more, de gozaru yo.'  
  
Kaoru sat back down across from Jin and next to Kenshin, "Mou! You need to learn to pay more respect to your sensei Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"Damn it Kaoru, I'm not a chan! I'm a man not a little kid!" Yahiko yelled and was about to rant some more when Jin interrupted.  
  
"It is true that you are man. But you are physically a man; however, mentally you still have the mind of a child. Until you shape up and conform yourself, in my eyes you are still a child."  
  
Yahiko stiffened at Jin's unintentionally cold voice and silently took his seat at the table staring at the floor.  
  
Everyone was surprised by Jin's sudden change of attitude. 'Man, I swear it seemed like he turned into a hitokiri.' Sano thought.  
  
Jin didn't apologize but gazed at his empty cup of tea. "May I ask you a favor Kamiya-san?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Kaoru took up the teapot and poured more tea for him. "I need a place to stay for a while, if that's alright with you. I have business to take care of here and I promise, I will pay you for my stay."  
  
"You're our guest, there's no need to pay me, you can stay as long as you like," Kaoru smiled at Jin.  
  
"Iie, I want to pay you for your kindness. Anyway, I will go to bed now. Oyasuminasai, minna-san."  
  
Jin reached over from his sitting position to grab his cloak that was a little ways off. The action caused the sleeve of his gi to slide upward revealing a large gash caked with blood and was nearly completely dry. Everyone gasped at the sight and Kaoru grabbed his arm examining the gash.  
  
"How did you get this injury," Kaoru looked at him with eyes full of concern.  
  
"I." Jin tried to pull away his arm, but Kaoru wouldn't let go and rolled up his sleeve a little more to see more nearly dried gashes. Kaoru was horrified and as Jin forcefully grabbed his arm back, she became more suspicious.  
  
"Do you have any more injuries?" Kaoru glared into his eyes as the rest of the people stared at Jin waiting for an answer.  
  
Jin looked down at the floor and whispered, "Hai."  
  
Kenshin looked over to Yahiko, "Yahiko go get Megumi-dono immediately."  
  
Yahiko ran out of the dojo to get Megumi as the others stared at Jin in suspicion at worry. Once again, the rigid silence settled in the room. A question rose in the minds of the -gumi.Who was he really and why is he here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese vocabulary:  
  
Gomen ne/Gomenasai - Sorry or I'm sorry  
  
Watashi wa Katsumura Jin - My name is Katsumura Jin  
  
Gi - a long sleeved kimono worn by men  
  
Hakama - pants worn by men esp. samurai  
  
Sou ka - I see  
  
Aa - Ah.  
  
Anou - Um.  
  
Sessha - my unworthy self/Kenshin's way of addressing himself  
  
San - honorific used for those older than you/in Jin's case use as a sign of respect  
  
Chan - used for young children and sometimes an affectionate way  
  
Gaijin - foreign/foreigner  
  
Iie - No  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Oyasuminasai - Good night  
  
Minna-san - Everybody/used to address a group  
  
-gumi/Kenshin-gumi - group/Kenshin group  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Asuka02redeva - Yea, the de gozaru yo doesn't get annoying. I think I only used it once in this chapter. Thanks for the compliment, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Animeluverthatiam - I think this chapter answers some of your questions. I can't wait until you update your fic.  
  
SailorLonestar - I think this chapter answered your question and I included a dictionary for your convenience. I will try to work on the Halloween fic on RK, so don't worry about it. Hope you like this chapter, see ya later couz!  
  
*Blank*-- You should at least put a name down. Oh well.yea I stopped using de gozaru yo frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru - How could I forget you, you're one of my favorite fanfic writers. Gomen ne for not telling you about this story. Personally I that no one would give a damn about it, but actually I never really had a chance to write to anyone about this chapter. You're not the only one left in the dark. I was surprised that you beat my cousin (SailorLonestar) to reviewing my fic first. Needless to say, she was hopping mad when she found out. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.  
  
(A/N: Wow! I got 5 reviews for this chapter. I'll try to update soon and if any of you want me to e-mail you about updates, just say so and leave me your e-mail address if you're going to be anonymous. I'll try to update during Spring Break or when I have time. Well, Sayonara.Until next we meet.) 


	3. Of Memories and Revelations

(A/N: I got fewer reviewers for the last chapter...could it be that I scared them away with my horrible grammar problems? NOOOOO!!!!!! Tell me it is not so!!!!!!!! I'm fine now.... I'll fix my mistakes later so please don't get upset. Anyway, gomen ne for the late update, I've been busy lately and my grade have fallen to critical levels that I will not mention for my parents were none to happy to see them. *Sigh* Well, ladies and gents on with this fic!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, and never will. If you say otherwise I will kick your arse to Jupiter and back. If I can't do that I'll catapult ya there. Ya hear me?! Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
KEY  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~^ Dream/Flashback ^~^~^~  
  
~~~~ Change of Scene ~~~~  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
Chapter 3: Of Memories and Revelations  
  
Megumi exited the shoji door of the guest room and closed the door behind here and walked toward the Kenshin-gumi who were now sitting in front of a now empty dinner table. She sighed and sat down next to Sanosuke.  
  
"Well, Megumi how is Jin-san?" Kaoru asked with a concerned expression on her face while the others leaned in for her reply.  
  
"He has suffered several mild scars but blood loss and infection would have killed him, but fortunately it didn't. He lost a significant amount of blood, but amazingly there was no infection. He had multiple wounds on his back, some suggested the use of a whip and the more recent ones were inflicted by the use of a sword most likely from a scuffle with the local yakuza. More wounds were found on his arms legs and chest. He also suffered a mild concussion and it still amazes me how he got her without immediate medical treatment with all of those injuries," Megumi told them her analysis of the situation, rubbed her temple, and drank her tea, "other than that, he should fully recover with treatment and rest."  
  
They all grimaced at the extent of the status on Jin and relaxed knowing that he will survive. Silence encompassed them all as they contemplated upon Jin's arrival.  
  
Sanosuke broke the silence, "All we have to find out now is if he's a good guy or a bad guy." Kenshin and the others except Kaoru nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't think he's a bad person. I mean he used to be a student of my father," Kaoru stated.  
  
"If sessha remembers correctly Kaoru-dono, Gohei used to be a student of your father and became a hitokiri and sought revenge on your dojo," Kenshin reminded Kaoru of the past ordeal. 'If he turns out to be someone like Gohei, I won't hesitate to strangle him, slice him to pieces, and set his remains on fire." Kenshin thought to himself as he eyed Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru grimaced at the mention of Gohei's name and spoke up, "I guess we don't really know for sure until we ask him why he came here, ne?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Megumi took her chance to speak, "That will have to wait, since he is now my patient, I don't want any strain on him."  
  
"Aw come on kitsune, we're only going to ask him a question not poke him and prod him to death." Sanosuke joked.  
  
"Baka tori-atama! Don't you have any consideration for the well being of people other than yourself, you egotistical pig," Megumi retorted.  
  
"What'd you just call me?!"  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
They continued to argue loudly into the night as the others observed and tried to calm them down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A small blonde haired boy ran around playing with four older brown haired children while their parents watched. He laughed and saw that the oldest child (a boy) had decided to change the game.  
  
"Can I play too? Can I? Can I? Onii-chan onegai can I play?" The blonde smiled up to the older boy with bright blue eyes filled with mirth.  
  
"Gomenasai Jin-chan, you can't play this time, you're too little," The older boy smiled down at him and ruffled the Jin's hair.  
  
"Oh ok," Jin looked down at the ground, the older boy gave him a stick and told him to use it like a shinai to practice Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Jin nodded and went to the back of the house to practice alone.  
  
After 20 strikes he heard his mother scream. He dropped his stick and ran toward her panicked voice. When Jin finally got there, he saw his onii- chan and the other children bound by their hands and legs writhing in a pile. Four large burly men were beating his mother and father as they screamed in pain and anguish. Jin hid in a bush and was frozen to the spot and dared not move lest he risk being discovered.  
  
Jin heard the children pleading for them to stop, but the men only laughed cruelly and continued to beat the parents fiercely. One of the men took his mother and began to rape her. Jin was horrified, his voice gone, and the piercing screams from his mother filled the air mixed in with the cruel laughter of their molesters. Jin's father began to fight back trying to rescue his wife, but another man took out his katana and sliced off his head and then kicks his partner off Jin's mother and beheaded her.  
  
The blood sprayed everywhere and some splattered on Jin. Jin stared at the blood confused at first, but as realization struck him, his soul was consumed with sorrow.  
  
"Tou-san...Kaa-san...TOU-SAN!!!! KAA-SAN!!!!!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin woke up with a start staring blindly at the ceiling cold sweat pouring down his face. He blinked slowly a few times and sighed.  
  
'It's been ten years since that incident and yet it still haunts me. Its been engraved in my mind, my soul, and my heart...'  
  
Jin's thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru walked in with a tray of food. Kaoru was surprised that he was awake, but put down the tray and smiled.  
  
"I see that you are awake now," She smiled helping him up to a sitting position.  
  
"Arigatou Kamiya-san," Jin smiled warmly back at her and began to eat the food. Everything was silent except for Jin's eating.  
  
"Anou...Kamiya-san," Jin paused his eating, "where are the others?" "Kenshin went to the market to buy stuff for lunch and dinner. Yahiko and Sano went off to spend time in town." "Aa...Sou ka..." Silence. "Anou...Jin-san, may I ask you something?" "Of course Kamiya-san, what is it?" "Well...I...WE want to know who you really are and why you are here." Jin frowned, "I guess this subject would come sooner or later." "If you don't want to tell us anything, its fine, we can wait until you're ready." "Iie, it's not too much of a problem if I tell you. Onegai...keep this information to yourself if you will." "Hai." "I'm afraid that I can't give you complete answers, so for now, this will suffice. I am as I have mentioned before, a former student of your father. I am the youngest of five children in the Katsumura family and started training when I was four years old. I left Japan for ten years because of...family issues and just arrived back." "So, are you're alone...are you searching for your home and family?" "In a way, you can say that. Onegai...let's not dwell on the subject, let's just say the past brings back demons from within the shadows of time."  
  
Jin finished his breakfast and went back to rest again. Kaoru took the bowls and tray to the kitchen closing the shoji door quietly. Kaoru washed the dishes in silence contemplating on Jin's revelation.  
  
'I guess, I can't tell them what he confessed. He left so many holes in his story though and he seemed uncomfortable about the mention of his family. *Sigh* I won't press on it, he'll tell us in due time.'  
  
The day went on quietly as the rest of the gang returned and Megumi came to change Jin's bandages and join in for dinner.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Shoji - rice paper panel sliding door  
  
Yakuza - ruffians, gangs, thugs, etc.  
  
Hitokiri - assassin, manslayer  
  
Kitsune - fox  
  
Baka - stupid  
  
Tori-atama - chicken head  
  
Onii-chan - older brother  
  
Otou-san/Tou-san - father  
  
Okaa-san/Kaa-san - mother  
  
Katana - Japanese sword Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Anou - Um.  
  
Aa - Ah.  
  
Sou ka - I see  
  
Onegai/Onegaishimasu - Please  
  
Hai - Yes, Okay  
  
Iie - No  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
SailorLoneStar: I know that you're upset cous, but it's pretty much a hundred to one. You're fighting a losing battle here. Oi, it's not Kamimura-san's fault that she took your spot...again. I always inform you first and I talk to you on AIM AND I e-mail you. Hm...I guess Jin is a bit faultless and does seem to be a correction to Kenshin's flaws though I didn't really intend for it that way. I'M NOT PICKING ON KENSHIN!!  
  
Marstanuki: You're most welcome and thanks for reviewing. Anou...k+k. You'll have to stick around to find out. I want to keep people in suspense; ya know what I mean.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: Yea, she's my cous. She knows you're sorry, but she seems to be keeping a grudge though. Ah well, it'll pass so don't worry about it. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
(A/N: I know this probably wasn't a very exciting chapter. Next chapter should be better, yakusoku desu! Well, sayonara.until next we meet.) 


	4. New Home and Memories

(A/N: School's over!!!! I finally have a chance to write and update this story. This week has been torture to me. *Sigh* The burdens of being a high school student. To those who are wondering why the hell Jin is here, I'm not spilling the beans, you guys'll have to wait and see. BWHAHAHAHAHA. I'm so mean. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my cousin SailorLonestar for her sweet sixteen birthday that was 3 or 4 months ago. *sweatdrop* I'm a terrible cousin...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, never have, never will, end of discussion.  
  
Key:  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~ Dream/Flashback ^~^~^  
  
~~~~ Change of Scene ~~~~~  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
Chapter 4: New Home and Memories  
  
Jin slowly opened his pale blue eyes blinking away the last remnants of sleep. Light flowed into the room from the opened shoji door. The chirping of bids signified springtime and the sakura petals floated daintily into the room. One of which landed softly on his open palm. He looked at the tiny little petal, scrutinizing it, noting it's fragility much like life was...fragile.  
  
'It's been three days since my arrival at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo and life has been so tranquil that I fear that it must be a dream.'  
  
He looked at his healing wounds an fingered the bandages absent-mindedly. Most of the wounds had healed and he guessed that he was halfway through the road to full recovery. Jin realized the importance of rest in order for a fast recovery, but he couldn't stay in the room any longer.  
  
*sigh* 'The effects of wandering for 14 ears...you become extremely restless.'  
  
Jin sat up effortlessly and stood up fixing the futon from its disarray. He looked at his state of dress, which was a light blue yukata supplied by Kaoru from her father's wardrobe. It was loose fitting since it was quit large for him and it would have to suffice for the time being as at the moment, his clothes were being washed. He walked toward the dinning room to find it empty and sat at the table.  
  
'It's been so long since I have been in Tokyo, it brings back memories...joyful ones as well as the one filled with eternal pain.'  
  
The sound of wood clashing against wood echoed from the dojo and in curiosity, Jin headed toward the dojo where he once practiced his kendo skills...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, at the dojo... "KYAAH!!" "Yahiko, you're swinging your shinai like a wild animal!" "URUSAI BUSU!"  
  
Yahiko makes a haphazard swing at Kaoru, but she dodges and crashes her shinai hard into Yahiko's back sending him sprawled on the floor muttering incoherent curses.  
  
"Yahiko, we'll take a break, your frustration is clouding your sound judgment...at least what's left of it," Kaoru settles herself at the corner in a meditating position. Yahiko angrily punches the floor and violently hurls his shinai at Kaoru. Kaoru calmly picks up her bokken and deflects the oncoming projectile.  
  
"BAKA! THROWING A TANTRUM ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" Kaoru was about to whack Yahiko with her ever-trusty bokken when the shoji door to the dojo slid open.  
  
Jin walked in and saw the two in the midst of arguing and chuckled at their antics. 'Watching them reminds of Gi and Chi whenever they pull pranks on each other. Come to think of it...I never saw them on my journey here. This place...reminds me so much of home.'  
  
Kaoru got up from the floor, "Oh Jin, you're awake...did we wake you up with our practice?" Yahiko sat facing away from them and grunted every so often.  
  
Jin chuckled again, "Iie, I just got tired of lying on the futon for so long and decided to get up and explore."  
  
"Sou ka, demo...are you sure you should be up? You're still recovering and..." Kaoru spoke with concern.  
  
"It's ok Kamiya-san, I'm fine. Anou.where is everyone else today?" Jin was confused on why the dojo was so empty.  
  
"Eh? Oh, Kenshin went to the market to buy some things, Sanosuke went gambling...again...and Megumi works at the clinic and said she'll stop by later to see to your wounds." Kaoru answered and noticed that seemed a lot brighter than when he had first arrived. His hair was now a slightly darker yellow and his eyes were not as pale.  
  
'I think it would be a good time for me to pay a visit home...but I don't want them to worry...' Jin thought to himself. "Anou...Kamiya-san, I'm going to go around Tokyo for a while, it's been so long since I've been here."  
  
"I guess that's alright...anou...do you need me or Yahiko to come with you? I believe Tokyo has changed since you were last here and I don't want you to get lost," Kaoru wondered why he wanted to leave all of a sudden.  
  
"Hai...Tokyo has changed since then, demo, I believe I can find my way without any help and the place am looking for is not too far off from here. I promise that I will return before dinner." Jin smiled and headed toward the shoji door leading to the out to the front yard.  
  
"Ja ne, Kamiya-san...Yahiko-chan," Jin waved good-bye and closed the door as Yahiko threw his sandal at him, only to hit the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the marketplace...  
  
"Hmm...let's see..what was sessha supposed to get today?" Kenshin thought as he looked at each of the shops.  
  
"Ah...here, there's the tofu, well, that one down. I'm supposed to buy daikon radishes, carrots, and new clothes for Jin-dono." Kenshin began to look for the rest of the items and collected the daikon radishes and carrots. He started to look at the tailor shop for clothes. 'Jin-dono seems like a nice person, but then again there are several "nice" people that can be very deceiving, de gozaru yo. I have to find out his purpose for being at the dojo and soon. If his intent is to take Kaoru as his wife...well, he can't cause she's MY woman...well, not yet, but soon will be, de gozaru yo! I will not lose to Jin-dono, de gozaru yo!!'  
  
"Oh, that looks nice de gozaru yo." Kenshin picks up the gi and hakama and purchases it and headed back home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jin continued to walk and soon ended up at the edge of town and entered the forest. 'I've missed the smell of pine (A/N: is pine native to Japan?) and though its been 14 years, I can still remember this place like the back of my hand. I wonder if it's still there...'  
  
Jin came up to an old wooden fence and saw a house up ahead. He opened the door and it creaked loudly. 'The place is still like it was when I left it.'  
  
He entered the premises and saw that it was still empty and abandoned.  
  
'I'm not too surprised that no one's been here since then, it's cut off from the city giving us privacy.'  
  
Jin continued and tripped over something. He got up and looked down at what he had tripped over. His eyes widened a bit as he saw a skull and several bones lying on the ground. 'These...must be okaa-san and otou- san..."  
  
He found a barren spot in the yard and dug a large hole and placed the remains of his parents into it and buried it. He found a large stone and heaved it to the mound. Jin put his hands in a prayer. 'Rest in peace...'  
  
Jin began to wander around the house reminiscing about the past. He came to the backyard and looked the at the barren patch of dirt.  
  
'This is...'  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~ (Flashback)  
  
"KYAHH!!"  
  
"Move your back foot forward a bit! That's right! There, you got it!" Shin yelled to Gi as they practiced their katas.  
  
A young Jin watched in wonder as his older brothers practiced Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He barely noticed that his older sister had sat down next to him.  
  
"Ohayo Jin-chan! Watching them spar again ne?" His sister startled him from his observations.  
  
"Eh?! Oh, ohayo Rei-nee-chan! Gomensai, I didn't see you there," Jin turned to smile at her.  
  
Then, silence fell between them and all they could hear were shouts and clashing wood.  
  
"Anou...Rei-nee, do you think I'll ever be as strong as they are when I get older?" Jin asked as he continued to watch his brothers spar.  
  
"Of course you will, Jin-chan! You'll probably become even more stronger then them! Why are you so worried?" Rei looked concerned at her youngest brother's lack of self-confidence.  
  
"Well, you see...Shin-nii-chan has been acting kind of weird lately...he acts sort of cold toward me nowadays and always makes some sort of excuse that I shouldn't practice with him," Jin stared at Shin and became lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Rei frowned and wrapped an arm around Jin whispering, "Daijoubu Jin-chan. You're strong and you'll overcome this..."  
  
(End of Flashback) ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin smirked at the memory, "You were right, I became strong...demo...you're not here to see it though, I know you are proud of me."  
  
He continued into the dark house visiting each room and then into his parents' room...  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Ohayo okaa-san! Did you need me for something?" Jin ran into the room and tripped onto the futon.  
  
His mother giggled, "Iie, Jin-chan I have something for you."  
  
"Hontou ni?! Where? Where is it?" Jin began to search around the room and the futon for his gift.  
  
Jin's mother giggled again and took out a small bag out of the sleeve of her yukata. Jin immediately stopped tearing through the room and sat in front of his mother and stared at the small bag.  
  
"What's inside it okaa-san?" Jin poked and prodded the bag feeling the small lumps of the objects hidden inside.  
  
His mother opened the bag and poured out its contents revealing seven marbles each of them unique in color. Jin looked at each in wonder and giggled in delight. At that moment, his father walked in, "I see that Jin- chan has found his birthday present."  
  
Jin smiled up at his father and hugged both of his parents yelling, "DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!!!"  
  
"Tanjobi omedetou gozaimasu, Jin-chan!" His parents shouted together.  
  
He sat on his mother's lap looking at each of the marbles. He picked up a dark green colored marble and looked up at his mother, "Okaa-san, this one is otou-san!"  
  
"Oh, and which one is me, Jin-chan?" His mother smiled and hugged him tightly. His father sat next to them observing his actions.  
  
Jin picked up clear marble with bubbles and a silver swirl in the middle, "This one is you, okaa-san!"  
  
He looked at a dark blue marble and pointed at it, "Shin-nii-chan!"  
  
Then he named the rest of the marbles, "The red one is Rei-nee-chan, the green one with the red fire in it is Chi-nee-chan, and the green one with the yellow bubbles is Gi-nii-chan!"  
  
"Let me guess, this baby blue one is you ne?" His dad picked up the baby blue marble and held it in the light as he smiled at Jin.  
  
"HAI!!" Jin smiled wide and jumped into his father's arms. His mother put the marbles back into the bag and put it the straps of the bag on Jin's wrist. His father carried him outside and sat down on the porch and together they watched the other children play in the yard.  
  
"Otou-san? How come I look different from everyone?" Jin asked as he watched his older brothers and sisters play with a ball.  
  
"Eh? Jin-chan, you look different because you are my special son. You are a gift to us from Kami-sama and just because you look different from your brothers and sisters doesn't mean you are not my son and not part of this family. Understand that we love you and that is what a family does whether or not we are alike," Jin's father told him as he hugged him.  
  
"I understand otou-san. Domo arigatou!" Jin smiled and went off to play with his brothers and sisters.  
  
(End of Flashback) ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin smiled sadly, "Otou-san, not only were you a good father, you were a good friend too."  
  
He wandered back out to the front yard and looked at the front of the house once more.  
  
"I wonder...if they're still there," Jin walked to the corner of the house and lifted one of the wooden boards to reveal a hidden compartment with a small and slightly worn bag. He grabbed the bag and closed up the hiding spot. As he backed up he came in contact with a small form and quickly turned around to see the trespasser to dared to step on the land he held sacred. Jin turned to see Kaoru staring up him slightly startled by his actions.  
  
"Kamiya-san...what are you doing here?" Jin whispered as if fearing to awake the dead and his eyes softened at knowing that it was her.  
  
"Gomenasai...I followed you all the way here. I was worried since you left so quickly. Daijoubu?" Kaoru looked at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Aa...daijoubu. Anou..gomenasai for worrying you, I was just in a hurry to visit this place," Jin patted Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"Sou ka. Anou...is this your house?" She looked around at the house.  
  
"Hai, this was my home," Jin smiled sadly.  
  
"Anou...what's that bag in your hand?" Kaoru pointed at the worn bag in his grasp.  
  
"This was a gift from my parents when I was a little boy," Jin emptied the bag to reveal several multi-colored marbles.  
  
"Kirei..." Kaoru picked up each marble and examined them in wonder.  
  
"They are supposed to represent each of the seven members of my family," Jin explained.  
  
"Anou...there are only six marbles here, which one is missing?" Kaoru counted each of the marbles and wondered which one was Jin's.  
  
"Eh? Oh...mine is the one missing from the collection," Jin explained.  
  
"Naze?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My onii-chan threw it away into the river," Jin replied looking at the marbles again.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ (Flashback)  
  
"What do you have there Jin-chan?" Shin asked him eying the bag hanging around Jin's wrist.  
  
"Aa...it's otou-san and okaa-san's birthday gift to me," He emptied the bag to show them the marbles, "they're marbles and they represent each of us."  
  
"Which one is yours Jin-chan?" Rei asked him.  
  
"Mine is the baby blue one Rei-nee," Jin lifted the marble in his right palm to her face to let her see.  
  
"Let me see that," Shin snatched the marble from his hand and leered at it, then he threw it forcefully into the river.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!" Jin said running after it.  
  
Chi held him back, "Jin-chan, don't go into the river! You can't swim!"  
  
Gi jumped into river to search for the marble. Shin just looked away in disgust at their concerns for a petty little marble. Gi rose from the water, "I couldn't find it Jin, gomenasai."  
  
Jin's eyes watered up and he began to cry with rivers of tears streaming down his face.  
  
Rei got up and slapped Shin squarely on his cheek leaving a large red handprint on his face.  
  
"BAKA! What's gotten in to you?! Why did you do that to Jin-chan?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Che," Shin snorted, "it's only a marble, I can't believe you guys are making such a big deal over such small thing. Let's go, it's getting late."  
  
Shin started off toward home with Chi and Gi trailed silently behind him. Rei stayed by Jin's side trying to calm him down.  
  
'Shin-nii...what's happened to you? Why are you so mean to me now?' Jin thought as he cried some more.  
  
(End of Flashback) ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~  
  
"Anou...I think we should be heading back to the dojo now. It's getting dark and Kenshin will be worried about us being gone for so long," Kaoru snapped Jin out of his thoughts.  
  
"Aa..Hai, you are right," Jin took hold of Kaoru's hand not noticing Kaoru's blush.  
  
'I wonder why he's holding my hand? Could it be that he has feelings for me? Mou...this is embarrassing!' Kaoru looked up to Jin's face to see if he had any reaction to the sudden action. She noticed that they had stopped walking and Jin was looking at the house with sad smile and a lone tear making its way down his face. Kaoru almost missed it, but she heard Jin whisper "sayonara" before wiping away the salty droplet.  
  
"Let's continue on, shall we Kamiya-san?" Jin and Kaoru continued to walk hand in hand back to the dojo as the sun began to set.  
  
"Hai," Kaoru squeezed his hand slightly to comfort him and he smiled back at her.  
  
'Kaoru...she's been so kind to me and so have the others. She is in many ways just like Rei-nee. Well, sayonara, otou-san, okaa-san.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the dojo...  
  
"Where's busu and that jerk?! I'm hungry, can't we just eat without them Kenshin?" Yahiko whined.  
  
"Iie Yahiko, we must wait for them to return. I wonder where Kaoru-dono and Jin-dono have gone to?" Kenshin was about to get up to go find them when he heard saw them walk into the room hand in hand.  
  
'ORO?! Since when did they become so intimate?! What have they been doing this whole afternoon during my absence?' Kenshin struggled to think clearly and rationally rather than trying to strangle Jin to death.  
  
Kenshin stared (A/N: yea right...more like glared) at their intertwined hands. Kaoru noticed the direction of his stare and quickly let go of Jin's hand blushing furiously. Jin frowned slightly at the loss of comfort, but put on his smile quickly afterwards.  
  
"Konbanwa Himura-san, Yahiko-chan." Jin greeted them.  
  
"Gomenasai for being late Kenshin. I hope we didn't worry you too much," Kaoru took a seat beside Kenshin.  
  
"Iie Kaoru-dono, I wasn't too worried," Kenshin said, mentally twitching at the lie.  
  
"BUSU! What took you and the jerk so long? Did you guys spend the day making out or something? EEWW, just THINKING about you guys together just creeps me out!" Yahiko began to rant knowing he would get clobbered for it.  
  
Jin and Kaoru blushed furiously and Jin looked down at the floor. "NANI?! Yahiko-CHAN you have SOME NERVE to say that in front of our guest! I'm really going to kill you for this!! COME HERE SO I CAN PUNISH YOU PROPERLY!!!" Kaoru took her bokken and began to chase Yahiko around the room.  
  
"NO WAY BUSU AND I'M NOT A CHAN!!" Yahiko hopped over the table in haste to away nearly knocking over all the food.  
  
Jin took a seat opposite to Kenshin with a sigh. Kenshin couldn't help but sigh also.  
  
"Himura-san, are Sanosuke and Megumi-san joining us for dinner tonight?" Jin asked in the midst of the chaos occurring in the room.  
  
"Hai, they are and they are late as well, demo they should be arriving soon de gozaru yo," Kenshin answered.  
  
"Anou...I'm curious, Jin-dono...where did you and Kaoru-dono spend the day?" Kenshin was plagued by this question and if he didn't ask soon he felt like murdering a certain someone in the room.  
  
"Aa...Kamiya-san initially wasn't with me, she followed me and I didn't notice her. We went to my old home before I left the country." Jin said staring at his empty bowl.  
  
"Aa...sou ka," Kenshin nodded feeling slightly eased by his answer. Just then, Sanosuke and Megumi walked in bickering about something, but as soon as they took their seats, Megumi became silent and Sano began eating voraciously.  
  
"HEY! DON'T EAT ALL OF IT!!" Yahiko made a mad dash for the table and began to eat as well.  
  
"PIGS!!!" Kaoru began to eat as well. Kenshin and Jin sighed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In Jin's room...  
  
"Your wounds have been healing quite nicely and you should be completely healed in a week or two," Megumi stated as she examined each injury and rewrapped them with clean bandages.  
  
"Arigatou Megumi-san," Jin smiled as he tried to bandage some of his wounds on his own.  
  
"Your welcome, but please keep any strenuous activities to a minimum to avoid reopening any wounds. In two days time I will see to your wounds again," Megumi got up and exited the room.  
  
Jin sighed finishing off the last touches to his bandages and pulled his yukata back onto his shoulders tying the knot back into place. As soon as he finished, there was a knock on the shoji door and Kaoru's shadowy form could be seen through the thin rice paper.  
  
"Jin-san, can I come in?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai," Jin smiled and watched as Kaoru opened the door and sat down next to him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kaoru asked as she place a tray down and poured Jin a cup of green tea.  
  
"I'm fine, Megumi-san says that my wounds will be completely healed in a week or so," Jin took a cautious sip of the hot tea.  
  
"That's good," Kaoru smiled as she poured a cup for herself and looked deeply at it while holding it in her hand. Her face then contorted to a scowl with several stress marks (A/N: err.I don't know what they're called only that they appear when someone becomes angry) popping out on her head. Jin was confused and a bit frightened at her sudden change in demeanor. Kaoru spun around quickly and threw the cup at the door earning an "oro" and few scampering feet from the other side of the shoji door. Jin relaxed realizing what had just transpired and felt sorry for Kenshin who continued to "oro" on the other side stumbling away before Kaoru decided to throw anything else.  
  
"I can't believe they are spying on us," Kaoru fumed.  
  
"It's alright Kamiya-san," Jin smiled, "if you don't mind me asking, why are you here exactly? It's really late and I doubt that you're here just to serve me some tea."  
  
"Well," Kaoru began, "it was about this afternoon when we were leaving your house. I could feel that you were sad. I don't want to pry into your past and let you open up on your own. So, for now, please consider this place your new home okay?"  
  
Jin sat there in shock with his head lowered and his light blond bangs hiding the emotions running in his eyes. Kaoru took the silence as her cue to leave and gathered all the cups into the tray exiting out the door saying "oyasuminasai" on her way out.  
  
'Arigatou Kaoru...you always find a way to surprise me...you understand how I feel and you offer me comfort...hmm...my new home, I guess I can accept that for the time being...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Shoji - rice paper door  
  
Dojo - school/practice area for martial arts  
  
Yukata - a kind of robe Japanese people wear within the household  
  
Kendo - practice of sword arts/swordsmanship  
  
Shinai - practice sword made from bamboo  
  
Urusai - Shut up/noisy (don't know if I spelled it right though...)  
  
Busu - ugly  
  
Bokken - wooden sword  
  
Sou ka - I see  
  
Demo - but  
  
-san/-dono/-chan/-sama - a respective additive to names based on relationship  
  
Anou - umm...  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Iie - no  
  
Ja ne - see you/bye  
  
Sessha - my unworthy self/Kenshin's description for himself  
  
De gozaru yo - additive that comes after Kenshin's sentences (not too sure of distinct meaning)  
  
gi - shirt  
  
hakama - samurai pants  
  
Okaa-san/-chan - mother  
  
Otou-san/-chan - father  
  
Onii-san/-chan - big brother  
  
Onee-san/-chan - big sister  
  
Ohayo/Ohayogozaimasu - Good morning  
  
Gomenasai - I'm sorry/Sorry  
  
Daijoubu - are you alright/it's ok/everything's ok (A/N: dependent on how you use it)  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu/Arigatou - Thank you very much/Thank you/Thanks  
  
Hontou/Hountou ni - really(?)  
  
Tanjobi Omedetou Gozaimasu - Happy Birthday  
  
Kami - God  
  
Kirei - beautiful/pretty  
  
Naze - why  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
  
Oro - huh?/Kenshin is in pain/Kenshin is in shock  
  
Commentations:  
  
Lady Satine Threepwood - Arigatou for reviewing. Yes, I'm happy for you.  
  
Hotaru - I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this update, it is a longer chapter like you requested though not initially intentional. Hmm...Jin a problem for K+K...Gomenasai but you'll have to wait and see but I'm sure he's making Kenshin a little nervous. There is going to be romance in this fic, but the for the pairings I'll leave it for the reviewers to decide. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I'm starting a whole mess of stories to come this summer so keep your eyes peeled for them.  
  
KEn - Arigatou. Yes, I know there are a lot of errors in chapter 2 I'll fix them sometime and Jin will be explained as the story goes on.  
  
SailorLonestar - GOMENASAI FOR CAUSING YOU PAIN AND UNHAPPINESS! Yes, the last chapter was a bit rushed because SOMEBODY couldn't wait. Glad to know that your grudge on Kamimura-san is gone...sorta. *sweat drop* I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out soon.  
  
Ranma1517730129 - Arigatou...I think...*sweat drop*  
  
Kamimura Kaoru - Kamimura-san, arigatou for reviewing, I always value you your reviews *SailorLonestar glares at Shojin* um...after my cousin of course. *sweat drop* Anou...my cousin knows you're sorry, she's just being silly. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you like this chapter, cuz there's more to come. New stories will be out too. E-mail me if you have questions or wish to be on the e-mail list. Anyway, more good news, I'm going to the AnimeExpo. I'll be wandering around in costume for all four days I'm staying. Animeluverthatiam and SailorLonestar will be with me. If anyone else is going, maybe we'll bump into each other. Well, Sayonara...Until next we meet...) 


	5. The Truth of the Sword

(A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews! I've finally reached 20 reviews, SUGOI!! SailorLonestar wants me to set up a deadline for myself to update so I guess I'll try updating sooner, but even that isn't guaranteed.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just messin' with it.  
  
Key:  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~^~^Dream/Flashback^~^~^~^~^  
  
~~~~~Change of Scene~~~~~~  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth of the Sword  
  
Jin and Megumi unwrapped the bandages on Jin's wounds. A week had passed by quickly and Jin's wounds had healed completely without any mishaps. Jin was relieved that he wasn't subdued to staying in the futon anymore. Megumi finished taking off the last of his bandages complimenting on how nicely the injuries had healed; leaving very few major scars.  
  
"Well, it seems everything is normal. I have to admit, I'm quite surprised that you survived with all those injuries. Any ordinary man would have died with half of the amount of injuries you had. Well, I'm going to go prepare ohagi for everyone now," Megumi smiled as she grabbed her supplies and exited the room closing the shoji door behind her.  
  
'Finally, after weeks of forced immobility I can finally get up without being hounded about my injuries. Kaoru sure does worry a lot and I wish she wouldn't. She reminds me too much of...her...'  
  
Jin gets up and walks to open the shoji door and heads out to the yard passing Kenshin with a good morning greeting as he wandered off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the dojo...)  
  
Kaoru sat with a fidgeting Yahiko as they attempted to complete morning meditation.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Yahiko asked growing impatient to spar.  
  
"Iie," Kaoru said calmly.  
  
"Are we done yet?" "Iie,"  
  
"Are we done yet??"  
  
"IIE, AND WE WON'T BE IF YOU KEEP ASKING!" Kaoru finally snapped.  
  
A moment of silence ensued as they resumed meditation.  
  
"ARE WE DONE YET?!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
Kaoru whacked Yahiko with her bokken annoyed sending him into the wall. Jin opened the shoji door just as Yahiko made contact with the wall.  
  
"Oh, hi there Yahiko-chan," Jin said as Yahiko slowly slide to the ground.  
  
"Ohayo Kamiya-san," Jin turned his head to greet Kaoru.  
  
"Ohayo Jin-san, so you are completely healed now?" Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Hai, Megumi-san gave the okay to do as I wish now," Jin helped Kaoru up from her sitting position.  
  
Yahiko got up and grabbed a shinai from the rack and threw it at Jin's head for calling him -chan. Right before it could connect with his head, Jin caught the shinai twirling it a bit and put his hands on the handle in a fighting stance. Yahiko and Kaoru gasped in surprise at Jin's little feat.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yahiko said in awe.  
  
"During my travels, if I kept my guard down I would be killed in an instant. I'm careful and watch my surroundings because every day was a fight for survival," Jin smiled pointing the shinai at Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru smiled seeing that Jin was a little more open. Yahiko picked up his own shinai and walked back to Kaoru and Jin.  
  
"I guess we could start sparing now Yahiko," Kaoru picked up her bokken and got into a fighting stance and Yahiko proceeded to do the same.  
  
"Anou...Kamiya-san?," Jin interrupted, "Would it be alright if I could spar with Yahiko?"  
  
"A-Are you sure? So soon after your recovery?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Maa, Maa, its alright and I have gotten a bit rusty on my sword techniques. I didn't get to learn much since I left about six months after I began training. I'd like to see how I fair sparring with a more up to date student of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Jin smirked at Yahiko.  
  
"Heh, I'm no pushover you jerk. Watch yourself or you'll get a pounding from ME, Master Myojin Yahiko!" Yahiko shifted his attention to Jin with a conceited smirk.  
  
"Master are you? Well, let's just see about that," Jin lunged at Yahiko with the shinai nearly jabbing him in the stomach, but Yahiko dodged in time and took a swing at Jin.  
  
Jin blocked Yahiko's attack and went on the defensive as Yahiko tried to land hit after hit furiously at Jin using every technique he learned. Jin blocked Yahiko's moves with ease barely even budging from his spot.  
  
'Hm...Yahiko's form is good, but his attacking without mercy is leaving lots of careless openings for me to strike.' Jin continued to analyze the young student.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Jin's room...)  
  
Kenshin walked in a set down Jin's new and old (clean) clothes down near the rolled up futon. He proceeded to clean the room.  
  
'Jin-dono is a very neat person,' Kenshin noted how organized Jin's room was.  
  
As he continued to clean the room Sanosuke walked in, "Oi Kenshin, still cleaning?"  
  
"Hai," Kenshin continued until he came in contact with Jin's katana.  
  
Kenshin stared at it and Sanosuke sat down and looked at it too.  
  
"From the looks of it, it seems very old, de gozaru yo" Kenshin handled the sword with extreme care.  
  
"You think he ever used it to kill someone?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I don't know Sano, but there are two ways to find out," Kenshin said, "we could either ask Jin-dono himself or look at the sword."  
  
"Hm...asking the guy is kinda risky, he might lie about his answer so let's check out the sword first," Sano replied thinking a bit.  
  
Kenshin nodded and with a determined look on his face, he slowly unsheathed the sword...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back at the dojo...)  
  
"KYAHH!!!" Yahiko made another swing in which Jin blocked without much enthusiasm and yawned to emphasize his growing boredom.  
  
Yahiko growled, "Don't get cocky with me, you've barely made any moves in the offensive."  
  
Jin sighed, 'Maybe I should stop this now.'  
  
As Yahiko made another swing Jin used his block to throw Yahiko off balance and began going into the offensive. Yahiko barely blocked a blow to his right side and was surprised when a second later he was whacked in the back by Jin's shinai. Kaoru clapped in approval and congratulated Jin on his victory.  
  
"Amazing speed and agility, Jin-san. You were great for not learning for not learning much," Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Arigato, the only lesson I was taught was to spot for openings and use the opponent's strength against them. With Yahiko-chan, I was able to spot many careless openings right in the beginning, but I waited to analyze what else he could do," Jin smiled lending a hand to Yahiko to help him up.  
  
"I can't believe I lost," Yahiko grumbled kicking at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it Yahiko-chan, just learn from your mistakes," Jin put his shinai back on to the rack.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Kenshin and Sanosuke standing in the doorway with Jin's sword.  
  
"Daijoubu Kenshin? Doushitano?" Kaoru asked moving toward the two.  
  
Kenshin was looking at Jin with a glare not noticing Kaoru and Yahiko at all. Sanosuke had his hands in his pockets and looking at Jin in silence. Jin noticed their looks and faced them.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"Jin-dono, I have a question I would like to ask you de gozaru yo," Kenshin narrowed his eyes and brought the sword out in front of him gripping it in his right hand.  
  
"On this sword there are chipped parts signifying usage and there are stains of blood. Did you use this sword to kill people?" Kenshin spoke in a low voice.  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi (who had come in with a plate full of ohagi) stared at Jin awaiting his answer in a deadly silence.  
  
"I won't lie to any of you so," Jin paused his face betraying no emotion closing his eyes and opening them again to look at the group, "hai...I have killed people..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Ohagi - it's some kind sweet cake, Megumi made this during some episodes of the anime.  
  
Shoji - rice paper door  
  
Bokken/Shinai - wooden practice swords used for kendo/kenjutsu  
  
Iie - No  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Ohayo (gozaimasu) - Good Morning  
  
-san/-dono/-chan - respective additives attached to names based on relationship Dojo - building for practicing martial arts (ex: kenjutsu)  
  
Anou - Umm...  
  
Maa, Maa - Now, now (used in a calming manner)  
  
Oi - Hey (Sano's usual greeting)  
  
Katana - Japanese sword (for those who don't know)  
  
De gozaru yo - Kenshin says this at the end of almost every sentence (I'm not sure how to explain it *bangs head on wall out of frustration*)  
  
Arigato - Thanks/Thank you  
  
Daijoubu Kenshin? - Are you alright Kenshin?  
  
Doushitano? - What's Wrong?  
  
Review Commentary:  
  
SailorLoneStar - Didn't you read the notice at all? I told you that the notice would be replaced by the real chapter 4 and I also told you not to review on that chapter baka! Thanks for the comments...sorta...and Expo was really fun wasn't it?  
  
Animeluverthatiam - plz don't hurt me, I know it didn't come out soon enough and I hope you like this chapter. *gets to work on chapter 6*  
  
LunaAngel - well, that's one vote for K/K and I'm glad you like this story.  
  
Anonymous - uh, yea about the sou ka thing, I'm not too sure either. I watched a few anime and this subtitled it that way, but thanks for telling me. Glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
can't-get-enough-anime - Thanks for your opinion and here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry if it's short, but I'll make up for it.  
  
(A/N: Cliff hanger!! Yea I know this chapter is short, but I'm making up for it in the next chapter and its gonna be good; that's a promise. Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed with this chapter, it took me a LONG time to get this out due to many distractions. *cough* Deloria *cough* Online *cough* Ahem, I would like to note again that if you'd like to be added or taken off of the mailing list please tell me. I don't want to flood people with unwanted e-mail or ignore you and make you upset.  
  
Another thing is that this Jap vocab/dictionary thing gets really long and I seem to be repeating those terms that are already up on the last chapters. I want you people to tell me to either continue doing this or just explain the new terms ok? I also asked in an earlier chapter what pairings you guys want. All I got was one for K/K and one that doesn't have a preference. People, I need feedback so tell me what pairings ya want! I only need 5 votes either or, its not that complicated.  
  
If you guys get tired of waiting then complain to me via reviews, e- mail, or AIM, which ever works the best for you. Well, sayonara...until next we meet...) 


	6. Reflections on a River of Blood Part I

(A/N: *Sigh* So much work to do, so little time to write. I have two people breathing down my neck about not updating. *cough* SailorLoneStar *cough* LittoGrrlStephie *cough* Ahem.....so now that I've started writing this again, I'll try to update sooner but.....updates will be slow.....make that extremely slow. SailorLoneStar: Like they're slow enough already.....*glare* Shojin: Well, let's get to the point on what you guys are here for. I dedicate this chapter to SailorLoneStar and LittoGrrlStephie for their extreme patience in bearing with me on this fic. Now, on with this chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just messin' with it.  
  
Key:  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~^~^Dream/Flashback^~^~^~^~^  
  
~~~~~Change of Scene~~~~~~  
  
A Reason to Live  
  
Chapter 5: Reflections in a River of Blood  
  
Previously....  
  
"I won't lie to any of you so," Jin paused his face betraying no emotion closing his eyes and opening them again to look at the group, "hai.....I have killed people....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi dropped her tray of ohagi in shock and walked quickly to Kenshin and Sanosuke's side. Yahiko got into a defensive stance expecting Jin to make a move to kill everyone in the dojo. Kaoru was shocked as well, but did not show it as she set her face into a mask of calm and had her guard up just in case things started to get ugly. Kenshin moved up to stand next to Kaoru and held Jin's sword tightly in both hands.  
  
"Is the reason why you're here is 'cuz you want to pick a fight? If that's the case, I don't mind having a little brawl right now," Sanosuke punched his right fist into his left hand and smiled smugly.  
  
"My reason for being here is of no importance to any of you, but I assure you that I am not here to kill anyone if that's what you're all worried about," Jin said sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
The tension in the room began to decrease with his statement but the feeling of unease did not go away. Kenshin handed the sword over to Jin still gripping it tightly with one hand. Jin held out both his hand to receive the sword and to show that he honestly meant no harm to anyone. Kenshin places the sheathed weapon into Jin's awaiting palms and watched as Jin's fingers closed over them. Jin let out a sigh and placed the weapon against the wall and sat down rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he just had a major migraine.  
  
"Please, sit down and I will share with you my past and my journey back here to Tokyo," Jin looked at them all hoping that they would trust them on this.  
  
Everyone shifted a little and sat around in front of Jin ready to hear what he had to say. Jin closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation.  
  
'I can't believe I'd have to tell them the horrors of my childhood.....but I guess there's no choice. I have a promise to fulfill that I intend to keep and to do that I must wait her awhile longer.'  
  
Jin reopened his eyes and smiled sadly, "This is my story....."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ (Jin's Flashback/Jin's POV)  
  
I just woke up in an unfamiliar room and the last thing I remembered was seeing my brothers and sisters tied up in a pile, the deaths of Kaa-san and Tou-san, and the feeling of warm crimson blood being splattered onto my body. I looked around and saw my brothers and sisters tied up and huddled in a circle. I wormed my way toward them because my hands and feet were also tied tightly. The only light in the room was the lamp hanging on the ceiling above us.  
  
"You're finally awake, we're on a ship if you don't know it yet," Shin said looking up from the floor.  
  
"A ship? Why?" I ask though I could have guessed that we were kidnapped, but I didn't want to admit that it was true.  
  
"We're going to be separated in a few days. They've sold us off to different parts of the world," Chi explained.  
  
"Where are we going?" I can't believe this is happening.  
  
"I'm going to Australia. I'll be trained to be a servant and guide for some rich gaijin who is studying there," Shin yelled but soft enough so the guards couldn't hear.  
  
"I've been sold off to China," Rei cried a little. She didn't mention the reason why she's going there and I really wanted to hug the strong sister that had never cried in all my years of living with her.  
  
"I'll going to a place called Europe and Chi is going to serve a foreigner in Africa," Gi looked up into my eyes with sadness and Chi sat in silence.  
  
"You are all going to go so far away. Where will I be?" I looked frightened at the prospect of leaving my brothers and sisters.....into the unknown.  
  
Rei inched her way to me and allowed me to rest my head on her shoulder, "You'll be going the farthest from us all, you will be taken to America."  
  
We all fell silent and after a few moments I cried. I cried myself to sleep.  
  
(4 days later)  
  
Today we arrived at the Australian port, they took Shin-nii away.....up into the light of the world outside of the small damp storage room. Shin-nii had a face of defiance on and had his head held high showing his unbridled spirit and unwavering courage. That was how he left this god-forsaken place and that was the last I saw of him.  
  
(6 weeks afterwards)  
  
We docked at a port that the sailors said was on the continent of Asia. They beckoned for my last brother and my two sisters. Gi-nii walked forward toward the door filled with blinding white light in almost the same manner as Shin-nii with Chi-nee hundled behind him. They left my site and like our brother before us, that was the last I saw of them. Rei-nee walked to me now that she was unbound, she hugged me. I remembered the her warmth as she enveloped me with her arms. I stared at her flowing brown hair as she held me and I felt her crystalline tears fall onto my soiled gi.  
  
"Take care of yourself Jin-chan. One day, you must return home to Nihon, keep this promise to me." She released me and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the bright light.  
  
Her warmth left me and I became cold again. The door closed behind her and once again, I was shrouded in darkness.  
  
(7 months later)  
  
Finally, we arrived at our final destination. I was unbound and shoved into the bright light of the door way. I blinked furiously at the attack of the suns rays, using my arms to shield my face from the blinding light. As my vision regained it's focus, I was able to see my surroundings clearly. America was a lot different than I thought it would be. For one, it was huge and there was not a sign of any fellow Japanese people around at all. Lots of gaijin were walking about wearing weird clothes. Not too long afterward, I was dragged off by one of the men who had taken us away and killed our parents. He threw me into a big metal creature, which I soon learned was a car, and he used it to get to his hideout of sorts. The man stopped the car and he talked to some men. Those men came to the car and dragged me out. They took me into the large house and locked me into a dark room.  
  
I lived with them and served them for 5 long years. During that time, I learned that they were involved in shady business deals and from time to time we would have to move to conceal our presence from my master's enemies. His new guards were of Japanese decent and carry the traditional samurai weapon, the katana, with them on their patrols around the compound. Even though we were of the same race, I could not relate to them. They made it very clear to me that I was lower than them, lower than the earth itself. My master constantly beat me whether or not there was a reason to do so. He had his own sadistic reasons most of the time, but more commonly, it was because of some "mistakes" that I made. I hardly got enough to eat and everyday was a desperate fight for survival. In my brief moments of solitude my thoughts would wander to my brothers and sisters, wondering if they were suffering too.  
  
I looked into the small shard of a once large mirror concealed in the corner of my room. I did this everyday, watching myself age from weariness and to examine new injuries as well as reminisce of the injuries in the past. I noticed that my once bright yellow hair was fading as if bleached into a softer hue and my once vivid sapphire eyes had lost their radiance, turning into dull blues. I was only 8 years old right now, but I felt like I was older than that. My palms were red and callused from the years of grueling work, my body was thin, yet lined with muscle from my arduous labor. It never ceased to amaze me that I could survive day after day. I wanted to die, to leave this world. I lost my reason to live, but somewhere in the back of my mind I had not forgotten it yet. I was determined to continue living and I desired escape.  
  
From then on, I plotted my scheme to escaping the hellish prison. My small hands continued to do the work that was ordered to be done. I kept quiet and made sure that no one knew my secrets, what I was planning. I had decided that I would escape in the dead of the night when everyone was asleep. Most of the guards, I noticed, slept on duty and that bit of information was tucked safely into the recesses of my mind. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do or whether it would work or not, all I could think of was freedom.  
  
(A week later)  
  
It was a very dark night and it was a new moon. I felt that it was the opportune time to implement my plan to finally escape. I packed up what little clothes that I owed and proceeded to sneak out of the hallways. Luckily, the guards in the hallway were sleeping on duty as usual. I continued cautiously just in case they were light sleepers. I tripped as walked and stumbled into the garden causing quite a ruckus alerting a nearby guard.  
  
"Chikuso!" I muttered as I made a run for the metal fence and climbed it.  
  
I was yanked back by the guard and thrown back to the ground. Was it really that hopeless? Was I really bound to life in this pit! I cried angrily as the guard started to beat me and kick me in my stomach. In anger, I lashed out grabbing the man's leg and bit him as hard as I could. The man cursed in pain and threw me off.  
  
"Damn kid, you're gonna die today! You little piece of shit!" The man spoke in Japanese as he drew his katana from his daisho.  
  
I stood up and backed away into tree in fear.....I was going to die. After all that planning.....I was GOING TO DIE! The guard made a forward thrust and I ducked to the ground. The sword got embedded into the tree. The man cursed as he tried to yank his katana out. I was pinned between the filthy guard and the tree. I looked around for any possible escape route and found none...until my eyes rested on his wakizashi. Without really thinking, I pulled the blade free from it's sheathe and in desperation.....plunged it into the body in front of me.  
  
A horrible scream of pain erupted from the man as he stumbled backwards with the katana pulled free from it's wooden prison. The katana fell at my feet and I stared in horror as the man collapsed backward with the wakizashi in his heart. I fell to my knees.....I just killed someone with my own two hands. I cried I picked up the katana and clutched the cold blade to my body trying to seek comfort. Many voices echoed through the manor signifying that they heard their fallen comrade.  
  
I grabbed my things, sheathed the katana and ran as fast I could. I climbed the fence and landed on the hard concrete on the other side. The voices were in the garden and the alert was sounded. I ignored them and kept running and running.  
  
Soon I found myself in a dark and deserted alleyway. I slumped down to the floor against a building. Clasping my hand to my heart I realized that I was covered with blood. My thoughts wandered back to the manor as I looked at the blood on my hands in sickening fascination. The metallic smell of blood was sickening at first, but it became quite pleasurable and addictive to me. I stared at my hands.....my little hands.....the hands that had just tasted it's first kill. I had killed a full grown man.....all by myself. I was just a child and yet.....I felt as though I had become a man.  
  
My eyes grew weary from the nights events and the rain had started to fall, cleansing the blood off my small frame. I hugged the katana to me and dreamed of what happened. My dreams were consumed of the dead man and the blood. The dawn of the new day, I began my reign of horror.....an unhealthy bloodlust that went on for 3 years.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jin closed his eyes as took his time to stop. Those memories brought him back pain beyond imagination. His childhood was tainted and full of misery, and those years of bloodshed made him want to throw up just thinking about it.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi remained silent until Kaoru spoke up, "It must have been hard for you.....but how or what made you stop killing?"  
  
The group looked at Jin earnestly waiting for an answer about his salvation so to speak. Jin tentatively opened his eyes and his face was furrowed into a frown.  
  
"I remember that night clearly.....as if it had occurred just yesterday....." Jin spoke softly as his eyes wandered to rest on his katana resting innocently against the wall.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Katana - Japanese sword  
  
Wakizashi - short sword  
  
Daisho - a set with both katana and wakizashi  
  
Nihon - Japan  
  
Chikuso - a curse word  
  
Ohagi - a sweet desert  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
SailorLoneStar: Yes I finally updated. I'll try not to make it a Mary Sue, but give me a break, it's my first story! I hope you like this chapter.....I pained me to write it, I made it sound like a death camp but oh well.  
  
LittoGrrlStephi: I hope you're happy now that I updated. I'll try to update Perfect sometime soon. There probably won't be much more to this fic.....at least I don't think so. But it will definitely be K/K!  
  
Lynna: I'm glad you like my story! Sorry about the cliff hanger and this chapter's cliffhanger, but there probably won't be anymore cliffhangers in this story.....don't hold me to that, I'm not sure what will happen in this story.  
  
Yuna-chan: I think I read your story....don't remember when. If I didn't then tell me and I'll go read it right away. BTW, thanks for reading!  
  
Kitsune Kid: Yes, yes, I updated. I didn't know this story was THAT good. I felt that it was pretty mediocre. Many thanks for reviewing and please continue to read.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I'm ending it at a cliff hanger again. The rest of Jin's dark past will be told in the next chapter. Sorry for putting you guys through this. It was very difficult for me to writing this chapter and I'm still upset about my writing style.....I feel that it doesn't really fit. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Also read my Inuyasha story, "Perfect", if you haven't already.) 


	7. Reflections on a River of Blood Part II

(**A/N:** Hey everyone. Stormy weather here at home. Yeah, it's been months since I last updated and I'm truly sorry about that. Consider this a late Christmas present. I was debating with myself about whether or not I should stop this story. Because…frankly, I'm starting to get tired of it. But I've decided to plow on through. It is after all, my very first RK fanfic and I'd hate to let it just rot here unfinished.

Lately, I've been doing too much thinking…too much work got in the way as well. Typical college kid with a load of classes. Anyway, hopefully this story will come to an end. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks to all those who read this fanfic.

Yes, this is chapter 7, numbered the last chapter wrong. I'll fix it later.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any portion of RK. The original cast in here, however, does belong to me.

**A Reason to Live**

_**Chapter 7: Reflections on a River of Blood Part II**_

_Previously…_

Jin closed his eyes as took his time to stop. Those memories brought him back pain beyond imagination. His childhood was tainted and full of misery, and those years of bloodshed made him want to throw up just thinking about it.

The Kenshin-gumi remained silent until Kaoru spoke up, "It must have been hard for you.....but how or what made you stop killing?"

The group looked at Jin earnestly waiting for an answer about his salvation so to speak. Jin tentatively opened his eyes and his face was furrowed into a frown.

"I remember that night clearly.....as if it had occurred just yesterday....." Jin spoke softly as his eyes wandered to rest on his katana resting innocently against the wall.

"I was perhaps only 11 or 12 at the time…" Jin said vaguely looking through the group as he relapsed into the shadows of a past far away.

* * *

(Jin's Flashback/Jin's POV)

The night the dark and bitterly cold as the ominous black thunder clouds filled the sky uttering loud rumbles that seemed to echo through the nearly barren city streets. The wind blew cold gusts of air through the narrow alleyways picking up random leaves and debris.

I shivered in the shadows of the alleyways that I now called home. My teeth chattered uncontrollably as I rubbed my callused hands against the grimy skin on my thin arms trying to stimulate some degree of warmth. I only had the torn and soiled clothes I wore along with the katana that I clutched protectively against my chest. My stomach ached and angrily protested in hunger with a low growl that shook my small frame.

Getting up, I went to the dumpster in the deeper part of the alley and began to forage through it in search for anything that would satisfy my hunger. The sky thundered loudly as I pulled a moldy piece of cheese and a half eaten sandwich.

"There's not much tonight, I'll just have to make do with this. I don't have enough money to buy anything from the baker." I said to myself out loud as I sat down, hiding behind the side of the dumpster that faced away from the open street.

Silently, I hungrily ate my "dinner" and forced myself not to cry as I felt the disgusting taste linger in my mouth before my saliva washed it away to a bearable taste. I reached into my gi to count what little money I had managed to take from my victims. I was fortunate to run into a few people from Japan and managed to obtain a few yen, not that it would do any good in America. Looking at the American currency I had left there wasn't even enough for half a loaf of bread and I knew I would have to replenish my funds soon.

As soon as I had ended my thoughts of my money problems, I heard the raucous laughter of intruders walking into my territory. I quickly stuffed my sack of coins back into my tattered gi and brandished my katana.

It started to rain softly and the sound of raindrops striking concrete filled my ears as I tried to concentrate my tired body on the uneven footsteps of my soon-to-be latest victims. I had never been caught because who would really care about some nobodies who just happened to have an accident in an alleyway. It was well known that there were various thugs that prowled around in the darkest crevasses of the small city, but none would hold a small malnourished orphan suspect of cold-blooded murder.

I peered from around the corner of the metal bin and in the darkness; I could determine two shadowy figures approaching. I smirked knowing that after this kill I wouldn't have to worry about decent food for a few days. Crouching in the shadows, I turned away listening to rain and footsteps, waiting for an opportune moment to pounce.

Bright white flashes of lightning flashed once illuminating my body, my heart thudded against my chest.

Again, a second flash caused a wicked gleam on the bloodstained blade…my heart speeds faster.

A third flash marks the signal to strike, my eyes burning a cold blue…my heart at it's climax.

As soon as darkness enveloped the alleyway, I unleashed three deadly blows upon the unwary couple and in a matter of minutes the only life that remained was my own and I sheathed the blade after the rain had cleansed the thick crimson liquid off. The once softly pattering rain transformed into a downpour and lightning illuminated the alley to reveal the horror I had reaped.

The thick blood was everywhere and I was coated heavily with it. With the sudden burst of light, I saw the faces of my most recent victims. They were like the others I'd slain, but their faces were unforgettable.

For once in three years, I had felt fear. The faces of my victims looked so similar to the faces of my dead parents. The faces of all the dead flashed in my face and suddenly remembering the memory of my parents and the horrible deeds I had sown, I looked down at hands, still heavy from the recent bloodshed despite the pouring rain. I felt disgust and an uncontrollable fear.

I ran.

Screaming at myself internally, I fled from the crime scene without a care to where my legs would take me. Salty tears mixed with the rain as I blindly ran through the empty streets into open forest. It had seemed like I had been running away for hours since the rain had stopped long ago until I tripped and took a tumble down a rough hillside and plunged into the river below.

I rose out of the cold waters gasping shakily for air. The sky had cleared allowing the full moon come into full view. I shivered as I looked down at myself to find that the rain had washed away the residue of blood. I gasped in fear as I looked at the river and found it stained with blood coloring the moon's reflection an angry red hue.

In fear, I struggled to get out of the water and scrambled onto the grassy earth shivering in the night air. Looking cautiously back at the water, I was relieved to see that the water was a crystal blue color instead of crimson.

Never had the weight of the dead and blood affected me so much. I was scared and lost as to what I should do from now on.

"Nee-san, I wish you where hear." I thought absently.

The thought of my sister brought back my memories of the rest of my family and of the promise I had made to Rei-nee. It was then that I made my decision to stop killing and return home.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And since then, I've kept this katana to protect me until I reached my final destination…the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo." Jin finished with a grim smile.

The Kenshin-gumi all released the breaths that they had been holding for the entire story. They were all amazed with what Jin had to go through. But it had raised a question in everyone's mind.

"Jin-san, what is your purpose for you to make the Kamiya Dojo your final destination? What do you intend to do here?" Megumi asked tentatively voicing what everyone had been thinking about.

"Ah, gomen…but I would like to keep that a secret for a while longer. Because the truth is…I'm not entirely sure yet myself. But know this…my intentions are in no way malicious." Jin smiled sheepishly.

"Your story explains a lot, de gozaru yo. I sympathize with what you experienced." Kenshin said slightly disappointed with Jin's poor excuse.

"Though I couldn't have slaughtered more than 20 people, the weight of guilt was tremendous. I can't imagine how much you suffered through the Bakumatsu and I admire your resolve to atone for your sins." Jin said as he smiled lightly at Kenshin and sighed wondering if he could atone in some way like Kenshin had for ten years.

Jin felt ashamed that even after his vow to stop killing, he had done nothing to pay back for the lives he had stolen. Kenshin had started atoning after leaving the war by helping people with his sakabatou. Jin, at this point, had no intentions of using a sword for fear that the nightmare would return…perhaps he could find another way. He watched as everyone relaxed and began talking animatedly to each other. Every once in a while he could feel their concerned stares, but he brushed them off with a smile and reassuring words that he was fine.

Later that night…

Jin walked out and sat on the porch of the Kamiya residence and leaned against a support beam, looking at the star-studded sky. He briefly looked back at the katana resting near his futon and sighed before returning his gaze to the heavens.

'I'll take care of that little matter tomorrow…' Jin thought to himself absently fingering the wooden floor.

'So many memories of the past…coming here seems to have ripped open the door to the darkest secrets of my heart.' Jin put his right hand on his chest feeling the steady beating of his heart.

His right hand then went up to reach for a star in the sky and closed his hand into a light fist as if trying to grasp a hold of the little light.

'So close…and yet…so far away. What happens now? Will we ever meet again?' Jin stared blankly at the sky once more before retiring to his room.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**LadyKnight30**: Hai, he did wait for the right moment. You've always been a pirates fan; I know you're looking forward to the Phantom of the Opera movie. Perhaps we should go together some time when it's released? Well, hopefully you enjoyed this little bit. Yes, it took forever, but it's here!

**Altia**: Yeah, the last chapter had a very dark atmosphere to it; it carried into this chapter too. I highly doubt there will be much angst in the next chapter though. I'm going to try to stuff more humor into this thing. It sounds so morbid now.

**Prince Aoshi**: Well, you're a new face. Thanks for reading my story, though I'm quite surprised that you found it and read it. My story won't be as great as Linay's or Chiki's, but I'll strive to get better in my own style though. I'd like to know how you came across my story, you'd tell me. I thought this was buried among the piles of other fanfics. Please continue to read and review my story. And actually your review reminded to get back to writing this fanfic, so I deeply thank you for that from the bottom of my heart.

(**A/N:**No Japanese dictionary this time. Most of these terms have probably been used in the last chapters already. After re-reading my past chapters I noticed lots of errors, so I decided that I will revise them after I complete the story.

Nothing really exciting to this chapter, but Jin's purpose is slowly being unraveled. I for one, think that I'm being too obvious as to why Jin is at the dojo. Anyone else agree? Anyone want to guess why he's there or what he'll do with the katana?

Misao and Aoshi might make their appearance soon, next chapter maybe?

Anyway, thanks again to all my loyal readers. I appreciate reading your reviews so please leave more, they make sessha happy.)


	8. Destination Kyoto

(A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since the last update. I have made up my mind that I will only update this fanfic. Until this fanfic concludes, the rest of my fanfics will be put on hold. I will try my best to get these chapters out faster, in the mean time, those of you still left reading this fic…I sincerely thank you for your patience. Since there was only one reviewer this time, I'm putting the response up here.)

Reviewer Responses:

LittoGrrlStephie: Erm…sorry to make you wait, but he's already back in Nihon (Japan). There is more to why he's there and there was more to his promise that he will reveal later. Next chapter (9) will reveal some new characters. K/K fluff will come in the chapter with the Tanabata festival. Thank you for reviewing, I think I lost all my reviewers because they had to wait so long. Thanks for stick out with me, I admire your patience.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei and others. I only claim the original characters I've created that are scattered everywhere in this fanfic.

* * *

A Reason to Live

Chapter 8: Destination Kyoto

Three months had elapsed since Jin had first taken up residence at the Kamiya dojo. Ever since his dark explanation of his troubled childhood several weeks ago, the atmosphere between Jin and the Kenshin-gumi had lightened up considerably. He was treated like family and he increasingly became much healthier under their nurturing ministrations.

When Jin had initially set foot on the dojo grounds, he had been so thin that the bones of his rib cage showed prominently under his tattered clothes. He was deathly pale and he seemed more like a ghost that could be blown away by the gentlest of breezes. Now, however, he had gained considerable weight so that his body was of a lean build suitable for young men of his age. Jin's hair was now a bright shade of yellow and his eyes had darkened to a deep blue hue. His pale skin had darkened a few shades after spending many days out in the sun helping Kenshin with the chores.

The sounds of a fierce sparring session, with a few indignant angry yells could be heard from the dojo practice room. Jin smiled slightly as he sat down on the steps of the dojo and sighed as he wiped the drops of trailing sweat from his face with the back of his right hand; putting the old broom he was sweeping with to the side. It had been a long hot day, which was to be expected since it was summertime now in Tokyo. He had decided since that night that he would keep his sword as a reminder of his past; to never forget what had happened and as inspiration to pick up the broken shards of his life and move on towards the future.

From time to time, he would just sit there content to bury himself in the happy memories of his childhood with his thoughts revolving around his lost siblings. And that was how Sanosuke found him as he walked on the dojo ground through the front door.

"Oi, Jin! What are you thinking about with your head in the clouds? Jou-chan won't be too happy to find you slacking off." Sanosuke walked in and sat next to him with a bright grin on his face.

Jin snapped out of his short reverie and looked at Sano with a raised eyebrow, "I think that comment applies more to you than me, Sano."

Sano face contorted into an expression of mock hurt, "Aww…that really hurts man. But seriously, where did your mind wander off to? This is the tenth time I've seen you staring at the sky like a lost dog."

"Eto…well…I was just thinking about my family…what's left of it at least. With these peaceful days of not having to scrounge for food or constantly struggling to survive, my thoughts wander quite often now to my brothers and sisters. It's been fourteen years, nearing fifteen, since we were all scattered around the world. I can't help but think how they are living their lives now…if they're still alive that is. It's not uncommon for children to die in a foreign land." Jin replied solemnly.

Sano felt sympathy for Jin, he could relate to losing loved ones…especially losing them through murderous bastards. He mentally scowled as he recalled the death of his beloved captain of the Sekihou-tai. Though, he no longer sought after vengeance, the anger had not quelled and he doubted that those old feelings would ever dissipate. However, he had found a much more constructive way of dealing with the injustice, by helping Kenshin fight off all of Japan's criminals and other forms of injustice with his own two fists.

"I'm pretty sure they're alive and have probably moved on to create better lives for themselves. You were strong enough to fight your way back to Japan and your brothers and sisters are just as strong as you are. Hell, they might even be looking for you!" Sano gave Jin an encouraging smile as he pat Jin rough on the back causing him to nearly fall forward towards the ground.

"Domo arigatou, Sano." Jin forced himself to smile.

'I really hope that you are right.' He thought to himself grimly, but was soon shaken out of his thoughts by Sano.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Sano chuckled at Jin's confused expression.

"Oh, gomenasai. What did you say?" Jin smiled sheepishly.

"Where's Kenshin?" Sano repeated his inquiry.

"Um…The last I recall, he was preparing lunch in the kitchen." Jin answered quickly.

"Alright then, I'm off to see the red head. Maybe I can sneak in a few snacks too. Don't work too hard." Sano got up and headed towards the kitchen with a silly smile on his face.

"Like you're really one to talk…you don't work at all." Jin muttered to himself, amusement evident on his face.

As Jin was about to pick up the broom to continue sweeping, a small pigeon flew into the yard circling around before flying straight into Jin's hands. Surprised that the bird would fly so willingly into the hands of a stranger, he looked around the area to see if the owner of the bird was nearby.

Upon closer examination of the small creature, he noticed a message tethered to one of its legs. Curious about the nature of the message, Jin detached it from the carrier pigeon. The pigeon cooed as it flew up to perch on his right shoulder. Jin smiled brightly at the creature before his eyes trailed down to the name of the sender of the letter. His eyes widened when he caught sight of some familiar kanji: Kyoto….

* * *

In the Dojo:

"Okay Yahiko, let's take break." Kaoru said to the beaten body on the floor while wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Thank Kami-sama…" Yahiko muttered under his breath. Training had been extra painful today; perhaps it was because of his antics earlier in the morning. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't smart enough to avoid the trap he set at her door. So what if he got her a little wet, it's not like it was the end of the world…in fact she should be thankful for that refreshing awakening.

"Come on Yahiko, Kenshin should be done making lunch now. I'm pretty sure Sano is already here lurking around the kitchen." Kaoru sighed as she put her bokken away on its designated rack.

"WHAT! I won't let that stupid rooster beat ME to the food again!" Yahiko took off running towards the dinning room.

"Chotto matte Yahiko! You need to put your shinai away, baka!" Kaoru yelled angrily as she chased after Yahiko leaving the afore mentioned shinai lying forgotten on the polished wood floor.

* * *

In the kitchen…

"Oi Kenshin, you there?" Sano hollered into the kitchen.

"Oro, Sano I'm in here. You're here early today, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said as he put the finishing touches on his entrees.

"Yeah, whatever. I saw Jin out there, he seems lot happier not to mention healthier." Sano commented as he eyed the food warily.

"Yes, his mood has definitely improved during these past months. It's as if he's returned to childhood. I can relate to Jin-dono. He suffered much like I did, but it's wonderful that he can act freely like a child again. Jin-dono has become much more open with his likes and dislikes." Kenshin took the food he prepared and set it down at the dining table just as Yahiko bounded into the room with Kaoru hot on his trail.

"Oro…Yahiko, Kaoru-dono…I was about to call you for lunch." Kenshin smiled at them.

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru smiled.

"The only one missing now is Jin-dono." Kenshin said as he prepared the table.

As he was doing so, Sano sat down in front of his bowl and snuck a hand out to grab some food off the table. Yahiko saw this and punched Sanosuke in the head.

"OI! What the hell did you do that for you brat!" Sano yelled at Yahiko as he clutched his head.

"I'm not a brat and you were trying to sneak some food off the table baka tori-atama!" Yahiko retorted vehemently.

A battle soon ensued afterwards causing Kenshin to sweatdrop and Kaoru to groan angrily at their childish antics. Before she could say anything to break up the fight, the shoji door leading to the front porch opened and Jin walked through carrying the letter in his right hand with a pigeon on his shoulder. Jin paused to watch Sano and Yahiko continue to fight and chuckled as he walked toward Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Anou…Himura-san, Kamiya-san…this carrier pigeon arrived with this letter. It says that it's from Kyoto." Jin handed the letter to Kaoru.

"Hontou? It must be from Misao-chan!" Kaoru squealed in delight as she quickly opened the letter and read it in silence while Kenshin read over her shoulder.

"The weasel girl?" Sano asked as he and Yahiko paused in their fight.

"It seems Misao-dono has invited us to stay at the Aoiya. She says that Kyoto is having a big festival for Tanabata and she would like us to join them from the festivities at the Aoiya." Kenshin replied.

"Alright! Vacation time!" Yahiko jumped up with a yell.

"That sounds very nice for all of you." Jin smiled.

"Jin-san, you're welcome to come with us. We wouldn't leave you to take care of the dojo all alone. It will be fun and you can meet our friends in Kyoto." Kaoru smiled.

"Ah! Domo arigatou Kamiya-san! I'm happy that you would take me with you on your trip. Actually, I have a few people that I know in Kyoto too. I'd like it if you all could meet them! I wonder if they still live in Kyoto…I hope they haven't moved out yet." Jin continued to rant happily.

"Then I guess this settles it! We're all going to Kyoto!" Sano announced as he thrust his fist up into the air.

Kenshin smiled as he watched the other inhabitants of the dojo chatter and fixed his gaze on Kaoru.

'Perhaps…I can tell her then…how much I love her…'

* * *

(A/N: I had planned to release this sooner, but things came up. Anyway, my apologies for I've been training for the martial arts competition that's coming up. Next update will be quite far away as well. Hopefully not too long away. Not much going on in this chapter, but next chapter, things will get interesting again.) 


End file.
